Phaseon
Phaseons originally started as Beanbots for Beantown Toys. =Character History= "Ever since the Phaseon came into the picture, I've been drawn more and more into playing with the little bugger. Maybe it has to do with the core parts finally being returned to the fold after existing as the Beanbot for a number of years. Or perhaps it's that I'm a little sentimental about the figure in general due to its history within our ranks. Whatever the reason, I really like building with the Phaseon. One of the big concepts behind the Hub Set was creating something that could breath new life into the older molds without breaking the bank. The Phaseon was one of the main targets for this thinking. I imagine that the Phaseons are the "children" of the Renegade Gobons, existing as mechanical lifeforms designed and built by other mechanical lifeforms, true successors to the Gendrone legacy in their collective mindset. On the surface they seem almost like lifeless drones, barely making a sound and going about their business without missing a beat. But within they share a secret agenda, a plan that could guide the lowly Phaseons to an all new level of existence, one that could take them beyond the Edge of Space. The Master Phaseon expands on the Strike Form Hi-Phaseon's pattern, adding 2 more Phase Arms and 2 more Gobon Blasters. A Contained Build, this is one tall glass of Phase Energy. There is a reason that these particular Phaseons avoid the Axis Tech and stick with the Phase powered stuff.."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/05/phaseon-manipulation.html =Gendrone Revolution= Wave 15 Phaseon Revolutionary Silver with special tampo printing. $6 archive-phaseon-silver.jpg|Phaseon Revolutionary archive-phaseon-silver2.jpg|Phaseon Revolutionary Caliber Phaseon Gendrone Black Unpainted Black $4 archive-phaseon-black.jpg|Phaseon Gendrone Black Phaseon Gendrone White Unpainted White $4 archive-phaseon-white.jpg|Phaseon Gendrone White =Real Type II= Wave 17 Phaseon Revolutionary Gold Gold Metallic/Red visors with special tampo printing. $6 archive-phaseon-gold.jpg|Phaseon Revolutionary Gold archive-phaseon-gold2.jpg|Phaseon Revolutionary Gold Caliber =Big Rig= Wave 18 Phaseon Revolutionary Metallic Green Green Metallic/Orange visors with all new tampo printing. $6 archive-phaseon-metgreen.jpg|Phaseon Revolutionary Phaseon Spectre GITD Green/Green visors with all new tampo printing. $6 archive-phaseon-spectre.jpg Phaseon Stealth Clear Colorless, no paint. $4 archive-phaseon-stealth.jpg =Experimental Mechanics Division= Wave 19 Phaseon Revolutionary Shock Force Purple Metallic/Pale Yellow visors with tampo printing. $6 archive-phaseon-metpurp.jpg|Phaseon Revolutionary Shock Force =Glyos United= Wave 20 Phaseon Zorennor Exploration Division Light Gray/Gray with Light Blue visors and tampo. $6 archive-phaseon-ZED.jpg|Phaseon Zorennor Exploration Division Phaseon Zorennor Recovery Unit Gray/Light Gray with Aqua Green visors and tampo. $6 archive-phaseon-ZRU.jpg|Phaseon Zorennor Recovery Unit =Stealth Dimension Division= Wave 21 Phaseon Neo Voss Clear Aqua Green/no paint apps. $4 archive-phaseon-voss.jpg|Phaseon Neo Voss Phaseon Smoke Clear Gray/no paint apps. $4 archive-phaseon-smoke.jpg|Phaseon Smoke =Record of the Delphi= Wave 22 Phaseon Task Force Volkriun Pappysoup Green/Olive Green/light green visors and white tampo. $6 archive-phaseon-TFV.jpg|Phaseon Task Force Volkriun Phaseon Volkriun Commando Olive Green/Pappysoup Green/light green visors and white tampo. $6 archive-phaseon-TFV2.jpg|Phaseon Volkriun Commando =Hades Force= Wave 23 Phaseon Hades Force Black/aqua green visors and white tampo. $6 archive-phaseon-hades.jpg|Phaseon Hades Force =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Phaseon Gendrone Legion Metallic Light Blue with Gray detail lines, Red eyes and double white tampos. $6 archive-phaseon-legion.jpg|Phaseon Gendrone Legion =Buildstation: Stealth= Wave 28 Phaseon Stealth Mk. II archive-phaseon-stealth2.jpg|Phaseon Stealth Mk. II =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Advanced Phaseon Gendrone Spectre Force GITD Green w/ Aqua visors and White tampos. Each Advanced Phaseon is made up of one Phaseon and one painted Hub Set. $10 archive-phaseon-spectre1.png|Advanced Phaseon Gendrone Spectre Force =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Advanced Phaseon Gendrone Imperium Each Advanced Phaseon is made up of one Phaseon and one painted Hub Set (Metallic Teal Blue w/ Red Visors and White tampos). $10 archive-phaseon-GI.png|Advanced Phaseon Gendrone Imperium Gendrone-War-Zero-Point-USE.png =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Advanced Phaseon Mk. III Villser Core Special Edition build includes 1 Phaseon and 1 Hub Set. $10 archive-phaseon-VC.png|Advanced Phaseon Mk. III Villser Core =Ruthless Restorations= Wave 82 Phaseon Renegade Hybrid Caliber Includes new Renegade head plus 2 full Phase Arms Sets and new soft goods fabric cape. 25 Total Parts including bonus switch pins. $14 Phaseon-Renegade-Hybrid-Caliber-WEB.png|Phaseon Renegade Hybrid Caliber Renegades-GROUP-WEB.png|Renegades =The Wrath of Halkennite= Wave 84 Phaseon Renegade Curator Includes new Renegade head plus 2 full Phase Arms Sets and new soft goods fabric cape. 26 Total Parts including bonus switch pins. Bonus Parasitic Semi-Clear Flesh Renegade head included. $14 each. Phaseon-Renegade-Curator-WEB.png|Phaseon Renegade Curator =References= Category:Gendrones